narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshika Shotai
Yohsika Shotai is a Konoha Jounin BloodWingdAngel created for fan fiction. He is a member of Squad One along with Mizuki Kato and Shikyo Hyuua, and formor jounin member Xen (who was the three's sensei) until his retirement. Apperence Yoshika has long, shoulder length dark blue hair (almost black in color). His right eye is brown while his left eye is blue. He is usually seen with a black shirt, blue pants, red ninja shoes and a red headband. Starting in part two, he wore black long pants with a white undershirt and a black jacket. The handband he wore was longer as well, the cloth extending down to his back. He also wore bandages around his hands when on a mission. He is 5 foot 5 inches tall in part one, and grows to 5 foot 9 inches in part two. Yohsika's most noticeable feature, however, is his very feminine appearance. Very often he is mistaken for a girl instead of being refereed to as a boy, with only a few noticeable exceptions. Background Before Yoshika's birth, his father and mother were high skilled ninja. His father, Hikaru Shotai, was a skilled user of the Lava Release Kekkai Genkai. During a mission, he fell in love with a Ice Release user from the land of mist, Krysta Yuki. Due to her people's fear of her Kekkai Genaki, Hikaru took her to Konoha, where the third Hokage accepted her as a citizen of the village. Shortly after Krystal got pregnant with Yoshika, Hikaru was killed by a Shinobi from the village, who captured Krystal and began experiments on her to replicate the Wood Release Kekkai Genkai, believing her to be a good candidate due to her already having a Kekkai Gekai. This lead to Yoshika also developing the ability, and due to developing inside Krystal, he became a good user of the Kekkai Genaki. Krystal was saved by Xen, who killed the shinobi. Shortly after, Zen took her to the hospital where she gave birth to Yoshika, and died due to the experiments done on her. Yoshika would also inherit his mother's Ice Release and his father's Lava Release, giving him three Kekkai Genkai. Abilities Ninjutsu Yohsika's abilities at Ninjutsu are his strongest accet. His incredibly high chakra levels and three Kekkai Genkai give him an amazing tool set of ninjutsu to use. He would also learn many jutsu from his friends such as the Rasengan. Using his Kekkai Genkai, Yoshika would also create many other jutsu during his lifetime. Taijutsu Although not the strongest in Taijutsu, Yoshika can at least hold his own against many shinobi in a one on one taijutsu battle, but prefers ninjutsu. Kekkai Genkai After experimentation's done on Yohsika's mother while she was pregnant with him, he would be given the Wood Release ability, along with Ice and Lava Release abilities from his father and mother. Summoning Technique Yoshika would learn to summon the wolves from Xen, who discovered them and made a contract with them. At first, the wolves had trouble listening to Yoshika, due to their pride as a pack and Yoshika being a bit "unnatural" to them, but he would gain their respect and after Xen's retirement, they would even name him their new sage. Senjutsu Yohsika would train under the Wolf Sage to become a Sage himself, giving him access to natural energy and Sage Mode. Unlike his teacher Xen, Yoshika can perfectly balance the nature energy within himself. He doesn't gain any wolf like features, except for golden eyes with large black pupils. He also gets red marking around his eyes. Yoshika also summons a mini-wolf to ride on his head, to gather natural energy for him as he fights. Stats Part I Coming Soon Part II Coming Soon Trivia *The name Yoshika was chosen because it is uni-sex, meaning either gender can have the name normally *Yoshika passed the Mary Sue Testhttp://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Fandom:_Mary_Sue_Test with a score of 18, making him fall into "The Non-Sue" catagory Category:DRAFT